Las mujeres son de Venus, y los hombres también!
by SaEru Grey
Summary: El error de una misión perfectamente "segura" y aterrizar en este extraño planeta será lo que libere sus impulsos primitivos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga / la Saga de Crepúsculo, personajes, etc, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y redacción de este fanfic no me pertenece, más adelante daré el crédito correspondiente.**

* * *

_**Venus 2245**_

— ¿Qué infiernos es esto? Perdemos estabilidad, comandante. El control de posición se ha ido y el radar está desconectado.

—La dirección se ha ido al infierno. —El comandante Edward Cullen luchaba contra la resistencia de la columna de dirección manual, sus manos agarraban el volante mientras peleaba con la turbulencia que amenazaba con destrozar la pequeña lanzadera.

— ¡Estamos calentándonos!, — Gritó furiosamente el mayor Jacob Black mientras luchaba por restaurar los sistemas electrónicos. — Control. Control. Aquí la East Eden. Aquí la East Eden. Hemos perdido la totalidad del sistema. Repito, pérdida total del sistema.

Contestó la estática.

—No tenemos comunicación, comandante — ladró Black mientras la lanzadera continuaba con su caída del cielo.

El aire dentro de la pequeña nave se estaba calentando, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos en un intento de bajarles la temperatura. El comandante Cullen estaba luchando con la dirección, tirando del volante dentro y fuera, mientras intentaba elevar el morro y activar el sistema de emergencia.

Isabella Swan estaba sentada detrás del copiloto, fuertemente atada a su asiento, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el comandante que luchaba contra el volante. La desesperación llenó la cabina cuando cayeron del cielo, la gravedad agarró la nave y tiró de ella con una enorme velocidad hacia el planeta que les esperaba abajo.

—Sólo un poco más — La voz de Edward era tensa, los músculos de sus brazos se abultaron tan tirantes que rasgaron la camisa alrededor cuando intentó tirar del volante hacia atrás. — Casi estamos.

El sistema de vuelo de emergencia era justo para eso. Requería el fallo completo de todos los sistemas de a bordo, lo cual significaba la dirección. Tirar manualmente de la columna era lo siguiente imposible cuando los sistemas electrónicos hubieran fallado.

Alguien, evidentemente, había cometido un error, porque cada luz e interruptor de las consolas del piloto y del copiloto estaban a oscuras y el aire dentro de la nave era cada vez más escaso.

— ¡Vamos! — La euforia llenó la oscura voz cuando la columna se fijó en su lugar y la energía de emergencia parpadeó en la cabina.

La lanzadera se sacudió, dando bandazos, la fuerza se interrumpió dramáticamente cuando los estabilizadores de emergencia comenzaron a retirarse y se fijaron en su lugar. La nave gimió en protesta cuando la dirección cambió, luchando por elevar el morro, para reducir la velocidad y dirigirse tranquilamente a la superficie más que ser arrojados sobre ella.

— Control. Control. Tenemos un fallo total del sistema. ¿¡Está ahí, control? — Black continuaba con su llamada a la estación espacial mientras luchaba por restablecer manualmente el oxígeno e intentaba que el radar volviera a conectarse.

—Demonios, Edward, ¿Dónde cojones estamos?

Las nubes que les cubrían estaban aclarándose, pero aún así no había manera de decir exactamente cuánto se habían alejado del rumbo proyectado. El radar se había estropeado y el GPS estaba en silencio.

—Estamos saliendo de las nubes que nos cubrían. Mierda. Tenemos el océano debajo — Edward estaba luchando con la dirección para cambiar el rumbo de la nave, esperando encontrar tierra. Si chocaban contra el océano no había esperanza de recuperar las comunicaciones a bordo o su conexión con control. La misión se había considerado tan perfectamente segura que en los paquetes de supervivencia sólo se había incluido el equipamiento básico.

— Estamos girando. Estamos girando — Gritó Edward cuando Bella notó el cambio de dirección — Tenemos una pista potencial para aterrizar a las tres en punto. Me dirijo hacia ella.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo logró luchar con el sistema manual para cambiarlo desde las doce a las tres. La lanzadera giró, aunque asombrosamente, descendió sin ayuda del sistema, con velocidad, con un poco de suerte al menos sobrevivirían.

— ¡Vamos a impactar!—gritó Edward sobre el sonido de la nave — Prepárense y esperen el rebote.

Y rebotaron. Bella se preguntó si sus huesos se habían conseguido romper cuando fue arrojada una y otra vez contra el arnés al impactar la lanzadera contra el suelo y comenzar a moverse a altísima velocidad. Edward y Jake se envolvieron en una larga red de ácidas palabrotas mientras luchaban por mantener la nave bajo control y pararla mientras todavía estuviera relativamente intacta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos a estrellarnos! — gritó repentinamente Jake.

Bella luchó para permanecer consciente mientras el temor la envolvía. No había pensado que podía morir en esa misión. Se suponía que era segura.

— Vamos a chocar — Edward aún luchaba con la dirección y la lanzadera gimió, aulló, pero de nuevo cambió la dirección. Un segundo después, el aire pareció explotar cuando la nave se sacudió y rebotó duramente contra el suelo, el sonido del metal retorciéndose llenó sus oídos.

— Mierda. Hemos perdido las alas — Las alas, pero no sus vidas. La velocidad se había reducido drásticamente, lo suficiente para que, cuando la lanzadera chocó algunos segundos más tarde, se estremeciera y se parara en lugar de rebotar sobre el siguiente obstáculo.

En ese justo momento el arnés de seguridad de Bella se partió por el lado derecho, arrojándola con fuerza hacia el otro lado. Cuando rebotó, el choque la lanzó contra el área del piloto.

Gritó por el susto cuando fue arrojada hacia delante, su cabeza chocó con el respaldo del asiento del piloto y la dejó inconsciente cuando su cuerpo voló hacia la pantalla protectora que había delante.

Él la agarró. Edward tuvo un solo segundo para advertir que Bella estaba siendo arrojada excesivamente rápido en esa parte de la cabina. En un suspiro la alcanzó, interrumpiendo su vuelo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

La fuerza a la que iba estuvo cerca de arrancarle los brazos de las articulaciones cuando cogió su cuerpo y tiró de ella hacia un lado, extendiéndola sobre su regazo antes de que su cabeza impactara con el escudo de protección.

La lanzadera estaba aún bamboleándose, estremeciéndose. El vapor salía de los paneles bajo sus pies y las chispas volaban desde la consola de mando alrededor de ellos antes de que el polvo terminara de posarse.

Su corazón corría, el sudor manaba de su cuerpo mientras temblaba por el esfuerzo que le había llevado mantener el control de la pequeña nave. Detrás de él, Jake estaba desplomado en su asiento, respirando con dificultad y murmurando todas las palabrotas que debería haber aprendido durante sus años en las Fuerzas Aéreas. Y era un vocabulario bastante amplio.

Sobre su regazo, la pequeña botánica que había sido forzado a aceptar en la misión, estaba inconsciente, su pelo se había escapado de la pulcra trenza en que lo mantenía y flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en sexo. Demonios. Habían estado a punto de morir y ahora que se encontraban seguros en tierra, su polla había engordado, todo su cuerpo estaba tan duro que por un tenso minuto su único pensamiento fue quitarle el uniforme y rellenar su coño con la polla que surgía bajo sus ropas.

La adrenalina era una zorra. Y la mujer en sus brazos una debilidad; lo había sabido desde el minuto en que había sido asignada a su tripulación.

— ¿Está viva? — Jake estaba sin respiración, jadeando, su corto cabello negro goteaba de humedad cuando se volvió en su asiento y les miró.

Evidentemente, pensó Edward, él no era el único con el sexo en la mente. Los pantalones de Jacob estaban tensos al igual que los suyos.

— Maldición. Me alegro de que esté inconsciente — suspiró y apresuradamente examinó la herida de su sien, sus signos vitales y sus pupilas — Posible conmoción cerebral. Pero, demonios, está viva.

Su trasero estaba sobre su polla, una tierna y tentadora almohada de carne.

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo, no por primera vez, su más que acalorada atracción por la pequeña botánica. No había tiempo para eso. Estaban en una situación infernal y el sexo debería ser la última de sus prioridades.

—Salgamos. Veamos qué tan malo es — Abrió sus arneses, pasó sus brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella y se levantó — Roguemos para que al menos nos mantengamos calientes.

* * *

Pequeña introducción, ojalá les haya dejado con ganas de saber más.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Dos meses más tarde_

Era muy parecido a la Tierra.

Isabella Swan permaneció bajo el grueso toldo de la tienda que el comandante Cullen había montado para su laboratorio y miró hacia el exuberante valle que se extendía bajo ella. La humedad estaba en su punto más alto; densa y pesada al mediodía, causando que se quitara la parte de arriba del uniforme que normalmente llevaba. La ligera camiseta gris era mucho más fresca, más cómoda en el creciente calor. Deseó poder quitarse los pantalones del uniforme también.

Miró alrededor de la desierta área donde habían instalado el campamento. Edward y Jake estarían fuera por horas, buscando en los bosques circundantes y esperando encontrarse con otros miembros de los cuatro equipos que entraron en la atmósfera con ellos semanas antes.

Las alteraciones magnéticas del planeta no eran visibles desde el espacio, pero en el minuto en el que habían entrado en la atmósfera todo lo electrónico se había roto.

Era una inesperada novedad ya que no había habido problemas con los robots no tripulados que se habían mandado durante años para obtener muestras del planeta.

Todavía estaba creando el caos con el equipo de comunicaciones. Bella había conseguido mantener trabajando el equipo del laboratorio, si bien corriendo para hacer las pruebas diarias que requerían la variedad de vegetación que los hombres traían. Los ensayos estaban demostrando ser sorprendentes. Era casi idéntico a la Tierra. Había todavía propiedades desconocidas que no había sido capaz de identificar en la vegetación, en el agua y, en menor grado, en el oxígeno. Pero la habitabilidad parecía más y más prometedora. Si sólo el calor fuera menor.

Dejando a un lado los informes que estaba escribiendo, Bella se quitó los odiados pantalones y los arrojó sobre el respaldo de la silla junto a su camiseta. Qué alivio. La brisa que corría por los lados abiertos de la tienda acariciaba su húmeda carne y mandaba un refrescante beso sobre su cuerpo. Varios mechones de cabello castaño habían escapado de la descuidada cola de caballo con la que se lo sujetaba, acariciando sus hombros, haciéndola estremecerse con las placenteras sensaciones.

Le hizo pensar en sexo. Le hizo pensar en Edward. Alto, ancho de hombros, su cuerpo musculoso y capaz, se había convertido en el centro de sus más eróticas fantasías. Fantasías que nunca había considerado en su movida y aburrida vida en la Tierra. Estaba resultando cada vez más duro mantener la fría distancia establecida al principio del entrenamiento.

Era obvio que al menos él estaba interesado en ella, incluso cuando rara vez la miraba. Pero no había misterio en el modo en que sus pantalones se llenaban cuando la miraba, el bulto presionaba duro y exigente contra el normalmente flojo uniforme. Y por las noches…

Sus ojos parpadearon y se cerraron cuando pensó en las condiciones en las que dormían. Apretada entre dos hombres en una atmósfera menos que privada en la cama compartida que habían creado por seguridad y por calor en las frías noches, su cuerpo húmedo por la excitación y sin alivio. No había la privacidad requerida para masturbarse.

En cambio, había dos anchos cuerpos masculinos apoyados contra ella, la odiada calidez penetrando en su uniforme y golpeando un fuego en su coño que si resultaba duro de ignorar durante el día por las noches se convertía en un infierno.

Pero los hombres estaban ahora fuera. Ellos se habían ido, los ensayos estaban completos por ese día, y delante de ella se extendían varias horas antes de que volvieran. Podía sentir su coño pulsando de calor, hambriento, demandando atención.

Nunca había estado tan caliente, tan malditamente necesitada en toda su vida. Sus manos pasaron por encima de la tela de la camiseta hasta su estómago. Sus dedos crearon una estela de sensaciones cuando se sentó en la silla de metal que tenía detrás, considerando sus opciones. Sus opciones y la espesa crema que humedecía sus bragas.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y miró fijamente hacia la dirección en la que Edward y Jake debían regresar. Sus dedos recorrieron su entrepierna, su respiración era dificultosa por la desesperación. Había visto a los dos hombres desnudos en más de una ocasión. Los dos estaban muy bien dotados, sus pollas eran gruesas y largas incluso en reposo. Excitada, un tembloroso gemido escapó de sus labios y sus dedos avanzaron poco a poco bajo sus bragas. Tenían duros y gruesos rabos de carne que podían más que llenar su hambriento coño. Pero Edward... Lloriqueó. El suyo era más grande que el de Jake, al menos una pulgada, y más grueso. Él la llenaría hasta rebosar, estirándola hasta que gritara.

Sus dedos bailaron sobre su clítoris, deslizándose hacia la estrecha hendidura entre sus labios y dieron vueltas sobre la sensitiva entrada. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su cuello descansó contra el metal del respaldo de la silla cuando se entregó a la necesidad con la que tanto había luchado.

Nunca había sido particularmente sexual, lo cual le había preocupado en ocasiones. Su trabajo había consumido su tiempo. Su atracción hacia Edward Cullen durante el entrenamiento había sido casi instantánea, pero hasta que se les había impuesto el aislamiento en el planeta, no había llenado cada uno de los minutos en que estaba despierta. Ahora, en todo lo que podía pensar era en ser follada por él. En extender sus muslos, como hacía en ese momento, y mirar su gruesa y larga polla hundirse en los pliegues de su carne.

Lamiéndose los labios, los dedos de la otra mano buscaron en la mesa que tenía al lado, hasta que agarró fuertemente el frío peso de la mano del mortero que usaba para moler las plantas y otras sustancias para las pruebas. Justamente acababa de esterilizarlo de nuevo. La gruesa punta redondeada y el mango más fino parecían la mejor apuesta para llenar las doloridas profundidades de su coño.

Lo asió, tirando sus bragas al reducido montón, recorrió con el pomo a lo largo de su dolorida hendidura. Se estremeció. No era tan gruesa como sabía que la polla de Edward podía ser, pero habían pasado años desde que algo más grande que uno de sus dedos, había invadido el portal.

Descansó la punta redondeada en la húmeda entrada de su coño. ¿Se atrevería? Por supuesto que sí. Estaba demasiado ávida por follar, tomaría cualquier cosa que pudiera.

Lloriqueó cuando el bulto comenzó a presionar en su interior. Su coño se tensó en un agudo espasmo de placer cuando un pellizco de dolor vibró a través del canal. Estaba demasiado estrecha. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Su boca se abrió cuando jadeó para respirar e introdujo la mano del mortero más profundamente, siseó con placer. El grueso pomo forzó sus músculos a abrirse, partiéndola, golpeando sus terminaciones nerviosas que no habían sido acariciadas en no recordaba cuanto tiempo.

Su otra mano levantó su camiseta por encima de su pecho, sus dedos se ahuecaron sobre los duros e hinchados montículos, su índice y su pulgar apretaron el pezón y lo pellizcaron duramente. Sus caderas estuvieron a punto de salirse de la silla cuando zambulló el improvisado pene profundamente en su coño al mismo tiempo.

— Oh, sí — Su lloroso gemido hizo añicos la tranquilidad del área cuando comenzó a mover el mango en rápidos golpes entre sus muslos. Se folló a sí misma profundamente, sus muslos se tensaron, se retorcieron, cuando sus músculos apretaron el grueso aparato redondeado que se clavaba en su interior.

Estaba a punto de llegar. Podía sentirlo. La espiral de calor se estaba formando en su vientre, blancas chispas de calor volcánico ondulaban a través de su coño y subieron por su espina dorsal cuando los sonidos de los húmedos empujones y jadeantes gemidos la envolvieron.

— Fóllame. Fóllame. — Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras imaginaba a Edward entre sus muslos, su polla trabajando dentro de ella, estirándola, follándola con golpes que la hacían gritar.

La palma de su mano se frotó contra el clítoris. Sus dedos hundieron el mango en su antes ajustado canal en empujones cada vez más rápidos hasta que se tensó, su cuerpo se arqueó cuando su orgasmo comenzó a desgarrarle el estómago, destrozándole cada terminación nerviosa y chisporroteando a través de su carne en rayos de placer, cercanos a la violencia.

Su coño se cerró apretadamente sobre el pulido aparato que la invadía, apretando y convulsionándose antes de que soltara una inundación de jugos que lo cubrían y goteaban por los lados. Sus caderas se sacudieron varias veces antes de que la euforia, vacía, aflojara todo su cuerpo. Sus gemidos al terminar hicieron eco en el aire que le rodeaba al respirar jadeando.

No era una polla dura y caliente, pero era suficiente para clamar la creciente hambre que atormentaba su cuerpo. Se conformaría con eso y rogaría por el rescate. Porque si no salía de ese maldito planeta pronto, se encontraría rogándole a Edward que la follara.

Y sabía, sin ninguna sombra de duda que si Edward conseguía meter su polla en su interior, Jake no tardaría en seguirle.

* * *

**Comienza a ponerse interesante :3**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Eso no es trabajar. —La voz de Jake sonaba torturada mientras permanecía en la pequeña elevación sobre el calor, ambos hombres apuntaban con los prismáticos a Isabella mientras se masturbaba hasta la cumbre en el claro que tenían debajo.

Los dedos de ella estaban saturados de su brillante crema, su pequeño monte hinchado, los pliegues enrojecidos de la follada que se había dado. El mango era obviamente menos que satisfactorio, pero ella había hecho lo que debía con asombrosa eficacia. El sudor destellaba sobre su cuerpo, su dulce jugo cubría sus dedos y su coño. Aceitoso. Resbaladizo. Cuán fácil sería, pensó, meter cada pulgada de su polla en su dulzura, en esa pequeña y apretada vaina.

—Demonios, ¿Cuándo va a parar? — La voz de Jake sonaba atormentada mientras miraban la punta del grueso pomo del aparato moviéndose con cuidado desde sus apretados músculos hasta acariciar a lo largo de su hendidura.

Edward estaba en silencio. Su polla le dolía como una herida cruel, pero sabía que si no le permitían a la mujer tiempo suficiente para apaciguar sus apetitos, entonces sus agitadas vueltas contra su cuerpo por la noche, iban a conducirla a ser finalmente follada.

Hacía demasiado frío para considerar dormir solos con sus exiguos atuendos. Necesitaban el calor corporal para sobrevivir a las heladas temperaturas. No había esperado que con tan exuberante follaje las noches pudieran ser tan infernalmente frías. Solo una gran manta térmica de supervivencia había sido incluida en el equipo por esa causa. Ésta y el calor corporal les mantenía lo suficientemente calientes, pero el suave cuerpo femenino entre los dos hombres les estaba conduciendo a ambos hacia la locura.

Masturbarse no ayudaba mucho. Unos días antes Edward le había dado a Jake la orden de aliviar sus necesidades antes de que cayera la noche. Se tomaban turnos para escapar del campamento y encontrar la privacidad para alcanzar el alivio. Pero el fuego volvía instantáneamente a la vida en el minuto en que Bella se metía en la cama y comenzaba a frotar su dulce cuerpo contra sus espaldas. Pequeños maullidos de excitación escapaban de sus labios. Las manos de ella vagarían, deslizándose entre sus muslos, sus delicadas y sedosas yemas de los dedos encontrarían sus pelotas. Masturbarse bajo la manta se había convertido en un hábito. Ella les estaba matando. Y mirarla mientras terminaba de masturbarse le estaba volviendo loco. Ver la punta roma del mango abriéndose paso en ella, hundiéndose dentro de su sedosa y caliente entrada mientras sus dedos pellizcaban eróticamente sus pezones le estaba volviendo loco. Algunas veces ella incluso frotaba el aparato alrededor de su pequeño y arrugado ano, haciendo que los dos hombres contuvieran el aliento en anticipación, preguntándose si ella invadiría el pequeño y apretado agujero. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque obviamente quería.

Finalmente, afortunadamente, pareció agotarse. Estaba ruborizada de la cabeza a los pies, respiró ásperamente cuando sus temblorosos dedos arrojaron el aparato. Luego, brillantes por los flujos, las puntas de sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de su boca mientras se probaba a sí misma.

La polla de Edward se sacudió; se le hizo la boca agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar varados en ese desolado planeta? Mucho más tiempo y él iba a perder la batalla contra su lujuria y follar a la pequeña y caliente científica. Y si él lo hacía, no había manera de negarle a Jake el mismo placer.

El problema era que el pensar en eso no le corroía. Edward siempre se había considerado un hombre posesivo y se había sentido atraído por Bella desde la primera vez que la vio. Esa posesividad parecía haber disminuido, sin embargo. Sus sueños estaban atormentados por la visión de ella entre Jake y él, ambos dándole placer, follándola hasta que sus pollas finalmente se aliviaran de la desesperada erección que les estaba volviendo locos por devorarla.

— Estamos luchando una batalla perdida — Jake no estaba haciendo otra cosa que expresar los temores de Edward. Ambos hombres estaban atormentados por el hambre y por su sentido del honor cuando se trataba de ella.

— Lucharemos tanto como podamos, Jake — gruñó cuando dejó caer los prismáticos y tomó aire — Le daremos tiempo para que se componga e iremos. Pronto oscurecerá.

Era el momento de meterse en la pequeña cama que habían hecho, echar la manta de supervivencia sobre ellos, sentir el calor de ella penetrando en su piel.

…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Algo no andaba bien. Bella miró por el microscopio, aumentando la imagen para ver con la vista de un pájaro la polinización que ella misma había forzado en una de las plantas. Los pequeños microorganismos follaban unos con otros a lo tonto. Y no eran sólo las plantas. Había localizado el polen como organismo en el agua, la fruta y también el aire que les rodeaba. El planeta era una gran orgía biológica en progreso.

Sacudió la cabeza con confusión. Esas lecturas no habían estado presentes mientras se estaba preparando la misión. Sabía que no, ya que ella misma había examinado las muestras que los robots habían traído. Esto era algo nuevo. Algo que sólo había comenzado en el curso de unos pocos meses.

Tomó aire mientras se enderezaba, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, a la pequeña selección de plantas que había colocado alrededor de la mesa. Había hecho pruebas hasta la exasperación, había trabajado incansablemente para comprenderlo, y maldita fuera si podía. Por supuesto, el calor que crecía en el aire a su alrededor no estaba ayudando.

Jake y Edward estaban trabajando cerca del campamento sólo con los pantalones del uniforme, el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos mientras el calor continuaba subiendo. Como cada tarde. Las lecturas de temperatura nunca cambiaban, pero la humedad se elevaba cerca de niveles intolerables.

Se había deshecho de la camisa horas antes, cuando los hombres lo hicieron, dejándose como prenda la pequeña y húmeda camiseta. Se ajustaba a sus pechos, llamando la atención sobre los duros pezones que se marcaban en la ropa. Y Edward lo había notado. Cuando había ido antes a la tienda para llevar unas muestras, sus ojos verdes habían ido inmediatamente hacia las pequeñas y duras puntas.

Bella se echó hacia atrás el flequillo humedecido por el sudor, que había escapado de su cola de caballo, y colocó sus gafas firmemente en su nariz mientras pensaba. El planeta crecía en un índice muy rápido. El oxígeno, las nubes que los cubrían, la vegetación y, asombrosamente, los pequeños insectos. No había habido signos de ningún insecto u otro animal cuando se tomaron las muestras. Pero no había signos de influencia química tampoco. Ningún afrodisíaco sobrenatural, nada excepto el hecho de que parecía que el punto más alto se alcanzaba durante el excesivamente caluroso mediodía. El proceso parecía entonces enfriarse con la tarde y descendía en la noche. A la mañana siguiente se podía notar el nivel de crecimiento. No un gran crecimiento, pero más rápido de lo normal.

Bella empezaba a temer que eso afectara a algo más que a la vida de las plantas. Notó que su propia excitación llegaba a la cima al mediodía, luego parecía calmarse hasta que caía dormida. Cuando su mente se relajaba, parecía que su cuerpo se volvía más activo.

Más de una vez había despertado buscando desesperadamente con sus dedos en el cuerpo de Edward, buscando el foco de satisfacción que sabía podía encontrar entre sus muslos. Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba gustándole la cabeza de Jake detrás de ella, anhelando tenerlo tocándola, frotándose contra él mientras su excitación crecía. Se ponía tan desesperadamente caliente durmiendo, con los sueños estimulándola, que sabía que el control de los hombres iba a romperse pronto.

— Edward — lo llamó cuando él y Jake miraban las tripas del equipo de comunicaciones. Él le devolvió una mirada como pregunta — ¿Puedes venir un minuto?

Frunció el ceño antes de levantarse y moverse con sus largas y poderosas zancadas hacia la tienda. Sus oscuros músculos brillaban con un húmedo centelleo, tensándose con el movimiento. Su coño se tensó en respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa, doctora? — Su mirada revoloteó sobre sus pechos y luego volvió a sus ojos.

Bella inhaló hondamente, sintiendo que su cara se ruborizaba. — Tenemos un problema.

Él elevó sardónicamente una ceja.

— De acuerdo, tenemos entonces otro problema — ella dominó su genio, mirándole con frustración.

Él suspiró violentamente, sus manos recorrieron su cobrizo cabello, no muy corto, mientras la miraba más de cerca.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Necesito muestras de sangre y células de Jake y de ti y también — se aclaró la garganta — muestras de semen.

Él se quedó mirándola, de manera vacía y fría. – He debido entender mal — Sacudió la cabeza — ¿Puede repetir la última parte?

Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, ignorando su propio rubor — Necesito muestras de semen — siseó, sabiendo que él había tenido que oírla.

Él no dijo una palabra durante largo tiempo. Su mirada volvió de nuevo a sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones vibraran ante el destello de calor de su mirada.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó finalmente con estudiada calma.

Lamiéndose los labios le explicó rápidamente los resultados de las pruebas que había estado haciendo y sus conclusiones.

— Necesito sangre, células y semen para ver si nuestros cuerpos están experimentando las mismas reacciones — terminó.

Edward no dijo ni una palabra durante la explicación. Cuando terminó, sus ojos tenían tal dureza y determinación que hicieron que se pusiera nerviosa.

—No necesitas las muestras — gruñó finalmente — Es obvio que lo estamos. Ahora encuentra una cura.

Se volvió y salió.

— Perdóname. Salió de la tienda y agarró su musculoso brazo, consiguiendo pararlo cuando ella se puso delante — Necesito esas muestras. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "encuentra una cura"? ¿En qué diablos piensas que he estado trabajando durante doce horas diarias?

La cara de él se volvió roja

— Usa el tiempo que pasas al día masturbándote y puede que tengas una respuesta. Mejor aún, usa tu equipo para los estudios en lugar de para llenar tu coño y puede que obtengas resultados.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon al tiempo que sintió que se ponía pálida. Le soltó el brazo cuando la humillación recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? — Apenas podía respirar ante el pensamiento. Un calor creciente inundó su cuerpo mientras el horror crecía en su interior.

Le rodeó rápidamente. Necesitaba poner suficiente distancia entre ellos para encontrar una manera de tratar con el hecho de que se había humillado totalmente a sí misma delante de su comandante.

— Maldita sea, Isabella — Edward la cogió cuando ella se precipitó dentro de la lanzadera, intentando agarrar su chaqueta de supervivencia para internarse en el bosque que les rodeaba. Sus brazos la cogieron cuando ella pasó cerca de la cama, apretando duramente y girándola. Ella perdió el equilibrio, tropezando y luego cayendo de espaldas mientras lo miraba conmocionada.

— ¿Crees que eres la única? — Dijo gruñendo, mientras se colocaba encima de ella, sus muslos se extendieron sobre los de ella, el concentrado calor de su polla ardiendo entre sus ropas, calentando el montículo de su coño — Maldita seas. Estoy tan celoso por el hecho de que algo que no sea mi polla esté llenando tu apretado coño, que no lo puedo soportar. Pero me condenaré antes de tocarte. Porque cuando yo te tome no voy a ser capaz de ordenar a Jake que se mantenga apartado de ti nunca más. ¿Me oyes? Si te follo, no tengo otra elección que dejarte abierta, llena de mi semilla y preparada para que él te joda. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— Edward — Gimió su nombre, sus caderas se arquearon contra él, apenas oía sus furiosas palabras ahora que la estaba tocando.

No le importaba. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera ella se lo daría si sólo aliviaba el calor torrencial que llenaba su cuerpo. Para ser honesta, cuanto más dormía entre los dos hombres, más ansiaba las manos de ambos tocándola, sus pollas alojándose en su interior. El planeta no era el único que preparaba una orgía.

Sus manos se metieron bajo el sujetador, desnudando sus pechos, encerrando sus duros globos en sus callosas manos. Ahh, sí, se sentía tan bueno. Se arqueó hacia el apretón, sus caderas presionando fuertemente contra su dura erección que pujaba contra su coño.

Las manos de ella le apretaron los brazos cuando sus ojos fueron a sus pechos. Luego con un gemido hambriento su cabeza cayó, su boca atacó un tieso pico y finalmente succionó.

— Oh, Dios — La húmeda caricia fue un enorme alivio para su torturado pezón.

Su lengua golpeaba sobre él, sus dientes lo raspaban, su boca succionaba tan duro y fuerte que las ásperas caricias estuvieron cerca de conducirla al orgasmo.

Las piernas se elevaron, sus rodillas le apretaron los costados cuando comenzó a mecerse contra ella, friccionando su polla contra ella, causando que la tela de sus bragas y de sus pantalones rozara contra su clítoris con resultados casi destructivos. Todo eso mientras sus labios se aprovechaban de sus pechos, yendo de uno al otro, lamiendo con fuego de pico a pico antes de coger los montículos y agarrarlos juntos, su boca envolvió ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

— Edward — Su cabeza rodó hacia atrás en el colchón cuando se retorció debajo de él, ardiendo, tan malditamente excitada que apenas podía respirar.

— Maldita seas — gruñó cuando levantó la cabeza — Te he visto joderte con el maldito mazo hasta el punto de querer destruirlo con mis manos desnudas, Isabella. Así que ayúdame, empuja cualquier otra cosa dentro de tu apretado y pequeño coño y no seré responsable de mis acciones.

Sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella, su lengua se metió entre sus labios, besándola con hambrienta glotonería que la empujó en tan eróticas sensaciones que se preguntó si sobreviviría a ellas. Sus manos continuaron amasando sus pechos, sus pulgares raspando calientemente sus pezones.

— Edward —Fue la voz de Jake la que hizo que el gran cuerpo de Edward se tensara, en advertencia, casi como un animal, un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando Edward se tumbó posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

— No voy a luchar contigo, hombre — suspiró finalmente Jake, aunque Bella vio el hambre en su cara — Pero tampoco quiero yacer de espaldas y sufrir. Tú la has tomado y tendré mi turno. Finalmente.

El coño de Bella, vergonzosamente, pulsó ante el duro tono de la voz del otro hombre, la determinación que había en él. Ambos hombres estaban en ese momento cerca de un punto de ruptura y Bella sabía que solo ella tenía la llave de la supervivencia de todos o la destrucción. La pregunta era, si al dar el paso final que salvaría sus vidas, destruiría su corazón.

El corazón que había entregado a Saber mucho antes de hacer ese viaje.

* * *

**Ya casi llegamos al punto culminante :3**  
**reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

De acuerdo, no era un afrodisíaco con seguridad. No era una reacción química. No era una mala función biológica. Entonces ¿qué quedaba?

Dos días después Bella permanecía inclinada sobre el microscopio, vestida de nuevo solo con la camiseta y las bragas. El calor era excesivo y húmedo.

Finalmente había convencido a Edward y a Jake para que se hicieran las pruebas. Sangre, sudor, semen y piel, sin embargo, los test presentaban algunas varianzas. Casi, había buscado una forma de definirlo, un time—share. Como si sus cuerpos fueran cogidos repentinamente en encendido y parada. Las respuestas normales estaban siendo interrumpidas y la prioridad seguía siendo sexual. Ella se sentía atraída por los dos hombres, aunque era de Edward de quien se había enamorado.

Había dos hombres y ella era la única mujer. Dos potenciales sementales y sus hormonas estaban preparados para aparearse. De alguna manera, el planeta en sí mismo estaba fabricando la manera de asegurar la población. Había creado un paraíso perfecto y ahora parecía vibrar por la necesidad de llenarlo de vida. Ahora, Bella debía explicarse exactamente cómo lo estaba haciendo Venus.

Tenía que haber algo que hacer con el elemento químico sin identificar que había encontrado llenando por completo las plantas, el aire y el sistema del agua. Estaba actuando como un interruptor que disparaba esa sexualidad agresiva en los dos hombres, al igual que a ella sus propios deseos de sumisión y fantasías sexuales.

Era una mujer. Creada para aparearse, ajustarse al macho. Había sido creada para rendirse a su sexualidad, de cualquier manera. Su cuerpo estaba reforzando los principios básicos según los cuales la mujer había vivido desde que la historia recordaba. Como hombres Jake y Edward entendieron la llamada de apareamiento. Entendieron que había una única ella y dos ellos. Edward, como el líder, había comenzado a sentirse posesivo y propietario. Jake, no menos dominante pero más consciente del liderazgo de Edward, había tomado el rol de menos dominante, pero no menos sexual... Y ellos finalmente la compartirían, lo sabía, si el rescate no llegaba pronto.

Levantándose, paseó por el final de la tienda, sintiendo la humillante y penetrante necesidad que le había obligado a masturbarse varios días antes. Ahora era consciente de que los dos hombres sabían de sus esfuerzos para aliviarse a sí misma. Como si estuvieran de acuerdo, si ellos no podían llenar su cuerpo, nada lo haría, no la habían dejado sola en el campamento.

Después del episodio de la lanzadera el día anterior, los dos hombres habían parecido llegar a una decisión casi sin hablar. Los dos necesitaban asegurar su supervivencia. No podía haber batallas para reclamarla. No eran animales. Pero Bella comenzaba a sentirse así cada vez más. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación, su coño pegajoso por la necesidad, vibraba de excitación.

— Edward dijo que descansáramos cuando hiciera éste calor — Jake estaba repentinamente detrás de ella. Mirándola con ojos calientes y hambrientos — Deberías ir a la lanzadera donde se está más fresco.

— Todavía tengo que trabajar — Sacudió la cabeza, cuidándose de permanecer detrás de la baja estantería que esperaba la protegiera del hecho de que no llevaba más que las bragas.

— Órdenes de Edward — Él caminó alrededor de la estantería e hizo una brusca parada.

Bella temblaba. Le dio la espalda, aterrorizada por su expresión. Era el más débil de los hombres. Sabía que no podía negarse si él quería que ella hiciera su voluntad.

— Maldición, eres preciosa — suspiró cuando se movió más cerca.

— Jake, Edward no querría que estuvieras aquí de ésta forma — luchó para que su voz no temblara.

— Edward es terrible. Voy a marcar ese pequeño coño antes que él — Jake gruñó cuando apretó con una mano su cadera y la otra empujó sus hombros.

Bella se quejó cuando él aplastó la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la mesa que tenía enfrente. Sus manos aprisionaron firmemente su espalda entre los hombros mientras sus dedos se metieron por detrás de sus bragas.

— Jake. Edward estará aquí en un minuto.

Él no la escuchaba. Sus dedos rozaron a través del almíbar que encontró a lo largo de los labios de su coño, extendiendo la esencia hacia atrás entre la hendidura de sus nalgas.

— Lleguemos a un acuerdo — le susurró — Sé que tú solo quieres a nuestro comandante en éste pequeño y apretado coño. Y no te culpo, estando medio enamorada de él como lo estás. Pero yo también voy a tenerte, Bella. Sé realmente buena conmigo ahora, y yo te prometo que mantendré mi polla confinada a esto…

Un elevado chillido abrió sus labios cuando sintió un dedo penetrar en la apretada entrada a su ano. Profundizó hasta el nudillo, su dedo estaba mojado de sus jugos cuando reclamó su sensible pasaje.

— Dame esto cuando yo quiera y Edward no tendrá que preocuparse, ni tú tampoco, acerca de tu dulce coño. Sólo necesito follar, nena. No necesito amarte. Eso es algo por lo que tú y Edward tendrán que luchar.

Su dedo estiró su tejido anal, áspero contra él, en una erótica demanda mientras ella temblaba en el filo de una excitación casi insana. Él podía tenerla en ese momento. Su cuerpo temblaba, su recto se relajaba alrededor de su dedo mientras él gruñía de alivio. Sus dedos retrocedieron. Reunió más de sus jugos y volvió, fácilmente dentro de ella otra vez. Bella lloriqueó, sus músculos abrazaron al dedo invasor desesperadamente.

— Jake. ¡Vete al infierno! — El gran cuerpo de Edward salió del bosque hacia ellos, sus ojos llameaban, su voz helada.

Bella lloriqueó cuando el dedo se movió con cuidado en su culo.

— Es una promesa, Bella — le susurró entonces — Di sí o no ahora. No vas a tener otra oportunidad.

Vio cómo Edward iba hacia ellos, la parte de delante de sus pantalones llena por su erección, sus ojos ardían peligrosamente.

— Rápido. El tiempo corre, nena.

— Sí — Miró a Edward, sabiendo que ella no podría aguantar que algún otro tomara lo que ella sabía que era suyo, pero también sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba tan ávido por ser follado que incluso eso podía ser un alivio.

— Buena chica — Le dio una palmadita en la nalga antes de permitirle levantarse.

— Bella — Edward dio un paso dentro de la tienda — ¿Estás bien?

Se enderezó, consciente de la culpa y del hambre que se arremolinaba en torno a ellos.

— No estaba… — sacudió la cabeza — No estábamos…

Él dio un paso más cerca, su mano se ahuecó en su mejilla — Mientras no sea una violación — susurró — cualquier cosa que decidas la acataré, Bella. Cualquier cosa excepto la fuerza, nena – Dirigió a Jake una dura mirada.

Detrás de él Jake maldijo — No la habría forzado, Edward.

— Paren — Elevó la mano para los dos — Fuera. Los dos. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Necesitas descansar — protestó Edward.

— No — Sacudió la cabeza, temerosa de parar, temiendo su propia debilidad. Aún podía sentir el dedo de Jake en su recto, sentir la avidez con la que lo había tomado. Maldición. ¿Había una cura?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

—No hay una cura.

Permaneció delante de ellos completamente vestida, ellos callados mientras paseaba a lo largo de la lanzadera — Es como el instinto animal. Planeta desierto, exuberante y preparado para admitir la vida, como una mujer fértil. Desde el momento en que un hombre y una mujer entraron en la atmósfera, se volvió loco. Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron locos con él. El instinto biológico. Creced y multiplicaos. Fóllame. Lléname. Fecúndame — Sus manos se elevaron mientras andaba, inconsciente del efecto que su descripción estaba teniendo en los dos hombres.

Las pollas ya estaban preparadas para tal exigencia. Fóllame. Lléname. Fecúndame. Sí, pensaron ellos por separado, podían hacerlo. La miraron con el hambre rebosando dentro de ellos.

— ¡Dejen de pensar con la polla! – dijo bruscamente cuando se volvió, viéndolos casi aturdidos por la avidez — ¿Me están prestando alguna atención?

— Así que la cura es dejar este infernal planeta — Edward sacudió la cabeza — Maldición, Bella, no es como si no lo hubiéramos intentado.

La frustración les estaba consumiendo. Podía verlo. Sentirlo. Su mirada conectó con la de Jake. El control de Edward era legendario. Moriría antes de forzarla a una decisión. Esto les consumiría a todos.

Bella pasó los dedos por su pelo, temblando por el aire de la tarde. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo por la ducha de antes, aunque el frío hacía poco por acallar la caliente llamarada que la llenaba.

— Mira. Necesitamos dormir. Mañana intentaremos explicarlo — Sugirió Jake sin alterarse, aunque Bella pudo ver la anticipación en su cara — Preparemos la cama y puede que mañana tengamos algunas respuestas.

Edward suspiró y el cansancio pareció abrumarlo. — Sí. Podemos esperar.

Entraron en la lanzadera. Luego montaron el área para dormir. Completamente vestidos excepto los zapatos, se colocaron en sus lugares cuando Edward bajó la manta térmica de su soporte y la extendió sobre ellos. Su espalda le daba a ella, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Jake miraba hacia el otro lado. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a ser demasiado duro, demasiado frustrante, negar el hambre que se formaba entre ellos. Uno de ellos, lo sabía, haría pronto su movimiento.

Sólo esperaba que Jake cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

**Ok, el siguiente capítulo es el bueno xD  
lamento que haya tardado en actualizar, me desanimó la poca respuesta :(  
nos quedan como tres MUY interesantes capítulos :D  
comentarios?**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se movía agitadamente en su sueño, deslizándose hacia una soñolienta bruma cuando sintió que su camisa se aflojaba, luego le era quitada despacio de su cuerpo. Despacio, tanto que no estaba segura de sí era verdad o era un sueño. Con mucho cuidado la camiseta fue descartada antes de que unas manos se movieran hacia el cierre de sus pantalones. Estaba tumbada de espaldas. ¿Cómo? No había espacio.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante el suave brillo de la lámpara baja en calor que había encima de ellos. Jake le estaba quitando los pantalones, su mirada era dura, un recordatorio. Él lo había prometido. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando sus bragas fueron lo siguiente, dejándola desnuda, con su cuerpo preparado para él.

Los labios de él se levantaron en una mueca, señalándole que se volviera hacia Edward. Se puso de lado, conteniendo apenas un gemido cuando las puntas de sus pechos rozaran la espalda de él.

— Bella — Edward susurró su nombre cuando el brazo de ella se deslizó por su cintura. No estaba dormido, pero ella sabía que él lucharía contra eso, sabía que no sucumbiría el primero.

Detrás de ella sentía los dedos de Jake separando sus nalgas, sus manos eran exigentes cuando comenzó a bajar en la cama. Ella dio un grito sofocado, tensándose cuando sintió su lengua lamiendo hacia abajo, por el estrecho valle hasta llegar a su arrugada abertura anal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sensaciones indescriptibles recorrieron todo su cuerpo cuando su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño agujero, alternativamente sondeándolo y lamiendo alrededor con sensualidad.

Sus dedos empujaron sus nalgas, separándolas, su lengua la folló con profundas caricias dentro de la sensitiva abertura cuando ella jadeó, sus caderas corcovearon, gemidos desesperados crecieron en su pecho. Él no tocó su coño. Ni lo lamió o recurrió a los densos jugos que salían de él. Era de Edward. Los dos lo sabían. Él no podía cruzar la línea.

Largos minutos después él se movió de nuevo, besando su espalda mientras subía hasta que se encontró completamente detrás de ella otra vez. Entonces sus dedos, frescos y aceitosos, presionaron contra su ano y él empujó sus piernas y elevó una de ellas, colocándola sobre Edward. Ella oyó cómo a Edward se le cortaba la respiración al mismo tiempo que sintió los dedos trabajando en su ano. Ella apenas respiraba; ahora pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

— Edward — Susurró su nombre cuando Jake la llenó con dos anchos dedos, llegando profundo, llenando su culo con fuego.

¿Sabía él lo que Jake estaba haciendo? Ella podía sentirle respirar ásperamente, con el cuerpo tenso, tan rígidamente controlado como ella sabía que haría. Se mordió los labios, su frente presionó contra los hombros de Edward cuando los dedos de Jake tiraron, estirándola, preparándola, trabajando con tres dedos en lugar de dos, sobre el apretado y caliente agujero.

Podía sentir su carne apartándose para él, los músculos de su ano ordeñando sus dedos mientras él la follaba despacio y fácilmente, preparándola, haciendo que ardiera por él. Luego él se movió hacia atrás, tirando de ella, la colocó sobre su estómago antes de elevar sus caderas para permitir que la cabeza de su polla se colocara en su abertura anal.

— Edward — Ella casi sollozaba su nombre en ese momento, tan excitada, tan llena de calor, que sentía que podía encenderse en llamas en cualquier minuto.

Los dedos de Jake separaron sus nalgas. Su polla presionó contra su abertura haciendo que llameara sobre al aceitoso y duro contorno de su protuberante cabeza. Ella gimió de desesperación, sintiendo el dolor abrasador en su interior mientras la montaba con un placer tan intenso que apenas podía respirar.

— Ahora — oyó su susurro un segundo antes de que la llena y erecta longitud avanzara dura y caliente en su recto, sacando un rudo grito de placer y dolor de su boca.

...

El sueño apenas había caído sobre él cuando Edward sintió movimientos a su espalda. Bella había estado frotando sus hinchados y vestidos pechos contra él, conduciéndole hacia la locura, mientras luchaba por mantener bajo control su excitación. Y cuando estaba cerca de dormirse sintió el movimiento de Jake. Desvistiéndola. Dándole la vuelta. Un gemido suave susurrado a su alrededor cuando sintió los movimientos a su espalda antes que ella yaciera contra él de nuevo, completamente desnuda, sus pezones como brasas a su espalda.

Su elección, se recordó a sí mismo mientras luchaba por mantenerse de espaldas a ella. Tenía que ser su elección. Ella tenía que hacerlo sin miedo, sin temor a represalias por su parte. Su conciencia no podría soportarlo de lo contrario.

Edward casi podía ver a la pareja con el ojo de su mente: el movimiento de sus caderas cuando la pierna de ella fue colocada encima, un sofocado gemido de placer de Bella. ¿Estaba Jake metiendo los dedos en su coño? ¿Hundiendo sus dedos en sus calientes profundidades? Edward sabía que Jake iba a follarla.

Edward intentó forzarse a sí mismo a parar el acto, pero no pudo. No podía ordenar al otro hombre que no la tocara. Sintió que Bella estaba siendo cambiada de posición para yacer contra su estómago, sus caderas se elevaron cuando Jake se movió detrás de ella. La polla de Edward se sacudió de hambre. Él quería ese coño. Quería follarla primero. Necesitaba follarla él primero.

Todo el aire del refugio se volvió erótico en ese momento, el aroma delicado del coño espesaba la atmósfera. Bella gimió su nombre. Un estrangulado, casi doloroso jadeo, mientras Jake continuaba trabajando con sus dedos en su interior. Edward los imaginó hundiéndose en su coño, estirando su pequeña entrada.

Él supo cuando el otro hombre fue a matar. Sintió los dos cuerpos quedarse quietos, luego Jake movió sus caderas en un duro y repentino empuje. Pero más que un gemido de placer, un grito salió de la garganta de Bella.

Edward se volvió, moviéndose hasta ponerse de rodillas, sus ojos muy abiertos en la débil luz del refugio, cuando vio el panorama delante de él se sacudieron sus sentidos. Era un hombre de gustos sexuales variados, había pensado que nada podía sacudirle, que nada podía excitarle a tan altas cumbres que lo que ya había visto.

Allí estaba Jake, completamente desnudo, sus manos agarraban las nalgas de Bella, tirando de ellas, separándola, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, en sublime placer, con su polla enterrada, gruesa y dura, en la estrecha y pequeña entrada de atrás de la botánica. No estaba follando su coño, no estaba tomando el dulce canal en el que Edward pensaba como suyo. Mejor dicho, él estaba tomando analmente, gruñendo desesperado, el súper ajustado agujero mientras Bella se retorcía bajo el empalamiento.

— Edward — su voz pendía de un hilo, mezclando placer, dolor y asombro. Sus hombros estaban aplastados contra el colchón, su cabeza vuelta, sus ojos le miraban en ciega excitación cuando Jake mantuvo sus caderas elevadas, su polla apretando su culo.

Jake se movió entonces, haciendo que la atención de Edward volviera al acto sexual que tenía lugar. Hacia la polla que se retiraba de la oscuridad, la cabeza púrpura y brillante, con una densa capa del lubricante que habían estado usando para encontrar su propio alivio. Éste hacia que su polla brillara, atrayendo la atención hacia la tierna carne estirada que se apretaba a su alrededor.

— Maldita sea, está tan apretada, Edward — Jake jadeaba por respirar, el sudor brillaba en su cara, sus ojos relucían de lujuria — Tan jodidamente estrecha que no lo puedo soportar.

Edward miraba, casi aturdido, mientras el otro hombre se deslizaba en el cómodo agujero, ocasionando un estrangulado gemido en la mujer que había empalado. Jake estaba follando su culo con lentos y deliberados empujes, dejando que ella sintiera cada estiramiento del tejido, cada nervio que su polla magullaba.

— Edward — Ella estaba gimiendo su nombre, mirándole cuando la lujuria retorció sus rasgos — Lo siento. Lo siento.

El hambre estaba consumiéndola. Él podía verlo en sus ojos, en las duras ondulaciones que atacaban su cuerpo mientras Jake reclamaba su sensible agujero de atrás. ¿Y ella se disculpaba? Era la visión más erótica que jamás había visto, verla empalada, ensartada, con la gruesa erección chocando contra su estrecho culo. Su polla estaba malditamente dura, su propia lujuria tan elevada que apenas podía respirar.

Se tumbó al lado de ella, sus manos fueron hacia su pelo humedecido por el sudor, su cara al nivel de la de ella.

— ¿Es bueno? — le preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que a ella le encantaba; el placer y el dolor retorcían sus rasgos en una máscara de desesperada y agonizante lujuria.

— Duele — ella jadeaba, aunque sus caderas se movían hacia atrás cada vez que Jake se retiraba.

— ¿Buen dolor? – Preguntó gentilmente, sabiendo que había una diferencia — ¿O mal dolor, nena? Haré que pare. Dime si quieres que pare.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos cuando ella le miró. Inocente. Maldición, él podía decir por sus lágrimas que nunca había sido tomada analmente, nunca nada habían follado su culo, como mucho un empuje de tentativa, ni mucho menos los hambrientos estoques que Jake estaba usando para meterse en su interior.

Sus manos arañaban el colchón que tenían debajo, maullidos de necesidad escapaban de sus labios. Él se lamió los labios, sorprendido de su propia excitación, de su propia necesidad. Jake la estaba follando duro, sus empujones estremecían todo su cuerpo mientras miraba a Edward con emoción culpable. Le encantaba cada golpe, pero él sabía que las emociones que ella había construido en su interior por él, estaban despellejándola.

— Es muy sexy — susurró él contra sus labios, mirándola a los ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa — Verle estirándote. Ver como su polla entra en ti mientras gimes, Bella. Nunca había visto nada tan excitante en mi vida — Sus labios rozaban los de ella con cada palabra. Estaba respirando cada soplo de aire estremecido de su cuerpo mientras ella tomaba el suyo.

— Te necesito — Estaba aturdida, volando entre el dolor y el placer con los que la estaba llenando Jake.

Sí, lo hacía, pensó él. Su pequeño y lujurioso cuerpo se había estado moviendo contra su espalda, mientras su estrecho culo se había estado moviendo contra la de Jake. Sonrió con los labios apretados, su polla se sacudió en sus pantalones.

— Me tendrás — le prometió entonces, viendo la lujuriosa avidez sorprendida de su expresión — Te tendré, nena. Te daré cualquier cosa que necesites y más. Jake y yo lo haremos.

Jake estaba follándola con abandono, empujando duro y rápido dentro de ella mientras ella luchaba por respirar, todo su cuerpo tenso, la intensidad de la emoción le causaba tal tensión, la preparaba para luchar. Él podía ver el temor que empezaba a llenar sus ojos cuando su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse con la cercana tormenta.

— No — La mantuvo quieta cuando sus hombros se flexionaron e intentó levantarse — Estate quieta, Bella. Relájate, nena. Sólo relájate. Te abrazaré. Lo prometo. Te retendré aquí.

El sonido de carne palmeada y absorbente sexo llenó el pequeño refugio cuando Jake comenzó a darle con cada onza de fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Con fuerza, tomándola como si ella hubiera nacido para ser follada por el culo, arrojando su cuerpo hacia una tormenta sexual que Edward sólo podía mirar con elevadísima excitación.

Cuando Jake chocó al final, su cuerpo moviéndose, su voz ronca, débil, cuando anunció su explosión, Edward vio a Bella arder. Los escalofríos rasgaron su cuerpo, sacudiéndola como si se le hubiera mandado electricidad a lo largo de su recto al mismo tiempo que la caliente semilla de Jake.

Gritó el nombre de Edward mientras él la sujetaba, su boca se abrió impotente mientras se retorcía contra la explosión de su interior. Su orgasmo fue la cosa más bella que había presenciado, atenazando su pecho con la emoción; llenando su polla con una cálida ansia, conduciéndole a la locura.

Finalmente, unos minutos después, Jake relajó su vara del apretado agujero mientras Edward se ponía de rodillas y liberaba su tensa erección. Cuando el otro hombre se desplomó al lado de Bella, Edward le dio la vuelta.

La corrida de Jake aún goteaba del ajustado agujero negro cuando metió la cabeza de su tensa erección en el portal de su hinchado coño. Ella temblaba entonces, las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos cuando le miró.

Él quería colmarla despacio. Quería emborracharla de suaves besos y construir lentamente un fuego que viviría en la memoria de ella para siempre. Pero la lujuria había tomado las riendas como un demonio, haciendo imposible darle lo que él sabía que ambos querían. Más tarde, se prometió silenciosamente. Más tarde.

Colocar su polla en el ajustado, caliente y pequeño canal de su coño, fue el mayor placer que Edward jamás había conocido. Ella estaba muy estrecha, muy caliente y muy mojada. Entrar despacio en su interior lo estaba matando cuando lo que quería hacer era empujar dura y profundamente. Pero él era más grande que Jake. Su polla era más gruesa, más larga y por encima de todas las cosas, él no quería herirla.

...

Bella rezó para no estar soñando de nuevo. Podía sentir la sensibilidad de su recto, pero, incluso más, podía sentir a Edward colocando su gruesa polla dentro de sus húmedas profundidades, haciéndola gritar ente las sensaciones que Jake no había sabido darle, ni siquiera enterrado en su culo.

Edward tocó una parte de ella que nadie más había tenido. Como sabía que ningún otro hombre lo haría. Él la miró, sus ojos verdes casi resplandecientes por la lujuria y la aprobación cuando su erección avanzó en su interior lentamente, partiéndola, llenándola con asombroso placer.

— Vaya, nena — le susurró cuando finalmente metió cada tensa y gruesa pulgada en su desesperado coño — Tan estrecha y caliente. Nada había envuelto nunca mi polla como esto.

Ella se estremeció ante las explícitas palabras. Detrás de ella, Jake se había movido, elevándole el brazo, bajando la cabeza, su boca encerró el pico de su pecho, sus dientes y su lengua rasparon el sensibilizado pezón.

Bella se sacudió ante la sensación añadida, sus caderas se elevaron hacia Edward, conduciendo su polla más profundamente en su lloroso coño.

Edward luchó por mantener el control en ese momento. Miró a Jake con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Jake cuidaba con hambre el pico lleno de Bella. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus mejillas se apretaron, sus manos envolvieron el lleno montículo mientras se introducía firmemente.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó cuando sus músculos se cerraron sobre su polla, sus ojos oscurecidos, sus mejillas brillando coloradas — Por favor — sus caderas se sacudieron de nuevo — Oh, Dios, Edward. Fóllame. Fóllame duro.

No pudo echarse atrás. Sus manos agarraron sus muslos cuando empezó a empujar duro y profundo dentro de ella, forzando al pasar el resistente tejido, los gritos de ella hacían eco a su alrededor con cada dura y dirigida estocada. Dolor y placer mezclados, justo como había sido para Jake. Pero Edward oía algo más ahora. Le oía cantando su nombre, rogando como no le había rogado al otro hombre, mirándole a los ojos, su propio ensanchamiento cuando sintió las duras contracciones comenzar a llenar por completo el ajustado canal que él estaba golpeando fieramente.

Su orgasmo fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás había presenciado. Su esbelto cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, su boca se abrió, la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un fino gemido hizo añicos una parte de su alma, y él sintió sus jugos chamuscar su polla. No había vuelta atrás entonces. Dio un golpe con dureza y profundidad cuando su polla se sacudió y luego explotó con su propio alivio. Duros y calientes chorros de su semilla salieron disparados dentro de las abrasadoras profundidades, sacándole un gemido de su garganta y abriendo una parte de su corazón.

* * *

**Uffffff hace calor! xD  
comentarios?**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Salieron de la lanzadera a la mañana siguiente, cada uno se fue automáticamente a su trabajo, no fue dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenían trabajo que hacer. Un encargo que completar hasta que fueran rescatados. Edward no dudaba que finalmente serían rescatados. Sólo esperaba que fuera pronto. Bella era pequeña y su sexo le conducía fuertemente, en el mejor de los casos, a algo semejante a dar un asalto por sorpresa. Y Jake no estaba en mucha mejor forma. Estaba terriblemente asustado de que ella no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar lo que su hambre necesitaba, y él estaría condenado si la viera herida.

Nada podía borrar de su memoria el ver a su amigo taladrando el pequeño y ajustado culo de Bella. Viendo su erección introduciéndose por detrás, hundiéndose dentro de ella casi había hecho que Edward se viniera solo. Viendo a Bella perdida en una neblina de sensaciones, follarla después, había sido incluso mejor.

Él había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio que ella realizaría cualquier fantasía sexual en su vida. Él lo haría con ella. Probaría esa posesión ese día. Había permitido que Jake la tomara primero porque sabía que Bella no tenía implicación emocional con el otro hombre. Solo sexual, pura y simple. Las necesidades de la extraña infección biológica y la lujuria natural les estaban llenando a todos. A causa de eso, Edward rehusó hacer el primer movimiento, rehusó para que la elección recayera en las manos de ella. Su aceptación la noche anterior hacía que sus instintos gritaran en ese momento.

Cuando se habían levantado, Edward le había dado una camiseta limpia y unas bragas, arrojando su camisa y sus pantalones fuera de su alcance. Ella se le había quedado mirando, con sus sorprendidos ojos marrón chocolate, su suave cabello color caoba cayendo alrededor en un halo de seda. Jake había mirado la muda escena con ojos curiosos.

Bella tomó aire profundamente y se fue al baño a lavarse y vestirse y salió llevando la exigua camiseta y las bragas. Salió de la lanzadera y se dirigió a trabajar. Edward se volvió entonces hacia Jake.

El otro hombre parecía tenso, preparado para la ira de Edward.

— Estamos clavados aquí — suspiró finalmente Edward — Estamos de acuerdo en lo que pasaría si esto sigue así. No dejaré que mis emociones interfieran. Pero si ella dice no, quiere decir no, por Dios. ¿Me has oído? – le preguntó al otro hombre con voz áspera.

— ¿Le pedirás que diga no? — preguntó entonces Jake.

Edward sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. No le pediría a ella que dijera no, no se lo exigiría. Infiernos, ni siquiera quería que lo hiciera. Era bastante extraño, el pensamiento de compartirla era tan erótico que era doloroso. Le había visto los ojos; vio su temor y su amor por él la noche anterior. Pero él había sabido todo el tiempo que Bella era diferente. Los impulsos biológicos causados por este planeta eran una condena. Su Bella era una sumisa dulce y pequeña preparada y ávida para darle cualquier cosa que a él le calentara. Y ella había sabido, había visto su excitación el día anterior, cuando atrapó a Jake atravesando su estrecho culo con sus dedos.

Jake asintió con un agudo y abrupto movimiento.

— Time-share — murmuró. — Hijo de puta, un sueño húmedo cobrará vida.

...

Y eso era exactamente lo que era Bella. Un sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Cuando el calor comenzó a aumentar y el mediodía cayó completamente sobre ellos, levantaron la mirada del receptor en el que estaban trabajando y vieron a Bella parada delante de ellos.

— He sido mala — susurró con una vocecita suave que hizo que la polla de Edward se sacudiera bajo los pantalones.

— ¿Lo has sido? — Se puso de pie entonces, consciente de la lenta y creciente excitación de Jake — ¿Qué has hecho?

Pudo ver la excitación chispeando en sus ojos cuando sacó la mano de la espalda y le enseñó el mango de cristal. Tenía rastros de su crema, el jugo denso y espeso, a lo largo de la redondeada protuberancia.

Edward estrechó los ojos al mirarla

— Muy mala — gruñó, sus manos fueron a sus pantalones para liberar la erección — Sabes lo que les ocurre a las niñitas malas, ¿No, Bella?

Tenía los ojos somnolientos, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la pasión.

— Sus papas las azotan — dijo, sus ojos chispeando por la excitación.

— Hijo de puta — susurró Jake con una creciente excitación detrás de él.

— Limpia el mango del mortero, Bella — Mantuvo la voz dura — Con tu boca. Chúpalo para limpiarlo.

Frenéticas chispas de calor llenaron sus ojos. Su boca se abrió cuando tomó el grueso aparato dentro de ella. La cabeza desapareció entre sus labios cuando comenzó a lamer y a chupar su crema del mango. Edward soltó rápidamente sus pantalones, su polla sobresalía gorda y dura de entre sus muslos cuando ella le enseñó el mango libre de crema.

— Eres una niña muy mala – susurró. — Ven aquí y chupa mi polla, niña mala, luego voy a castigarte.

Ella se arrodilló graciosamente, su boca abierta de ansiedad cuando él hundió una mano en su cabello y con la otra guió su palpitante erección a sus labios. Ella la rodeó instantáneamente, metiéndosela en su boca mientras su lengua comenzaba a acariciarla con fieros lametones.

— Edward —Jake gimió detrás de él con un murmullo excitado.

Edward gruñó. Esto era suyo. El otro hombre podía tener su turno más tarde, después de que la semilla de Edward llenara cada orificio del cuerpo de ella donde cupiera una polla.

La chupaba con golpes profundos y calientes, sus dedos ahuecados en sus pelotas, acariciándolas gentilmente, mientras ella gemía alrededor de su carne. Edward podía sentir su escroto tensándose, tirando de la base de su polla mientras luchaba por contener su liberación.

Empujaba despacio dentro y fuera de su boca, disfrutando de la cálida y húmeda chupada, determinado a hacer que durara. Maldición, era buena. Su boca era pura delicia. Sus manos la mantenían quieta mientras ella le tomaba hasta casi la garganta, gimiendo alrededor de la dura y palpitante carne mientras la chupaba con hambriento abandono.

— Me voy a correr — le advirtió mientras apretaba los dientes contra el placer — Recuerda, niñita, las chicas buenas tragan.

Ella gimió, su necesidad sólo crecía, sus labios le tomaron, moviéndose sobre él en un movimiento ávido cuando empezó a follar su boca, luego vería si tomar su caliente y ajustado culito.

Sus manos apretaron su pelo, un gemido se abrió paso por su garganta cuando su polla saltó, entonces explotó, llenando su boca con su semen. Calientes y rápidos chorros llenaron su boca mientras ella luchaba desesperadamente por tragar cada gota que él derramaba en su garganta. Y aún seguía duro.

— Edward — La voz de Jake era más insistente, más hambrienta.

— ¡Espera tu turno! — Edward se expresó con acritud mientras sacaba su carne de los labios de Bella, mirándola con ojos salvajes

— Te lo has tragado todo — murmuró con voz rasposa, densa — pero aún eres una niña mala, follándote a ti misma de esa manera. Papá tiene que azotarte ahora.

— No me azotes, papá — susurró mientras él la levantaba — Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

— Demasiado tarde — gruñó, empujándola dentro de la lanzadera — Ese mango estuvo en tu precioso coño cuando te dije que no. Ahora tienes que pagar.

Él nunca había azotado a una mujer en su vida. Había soñado con eso. Lo había anhelado, pero nunca lo había hecho. Se sentó en el gran colchón del área de dormir, la colocó sobre su regazo y rasgó las bragas de su regordete culo.

Jake les había seguido, ahora desnudo, su polla sobresalía, saltando cada vez que la mano de Edward se posaba en los atrevidos cachetes.

Bella estaba saltando contra él, sollozando con cada palmada mientras su tenso culito se volvía rosa, oprimía su coño contra la pierna de él mientras la apaleaba. Él sentía su piel caliente, oía su llanto subiendo y aún así la golpeaba. Estaba fascinado, cada vez más caliente por la vista de sus colorados cachetes, su polla latía como una herida abierta.

Apaciguó con sus manos el ardiente trasero, entonces sus dedos se metieron entre sus muslos.

— Alcánzame el tubo, Jake — le ordenó al otro hombre.

El tubo estuvo allí de inmediato.

Él abrió sus coloradas nalgas, ignorando sus pequeños ruegos, sus promesas de "ser una buena chica" desde ese momento. Extendió una línea de gel sobre su hendidura, dejó el tubo a un lado y empezó a trabajar su pequeño agujero.

— Mi polla es más grande que la de Jake, nenita — le advirtió. Desesperado por follar su estrecho culo, lo abrió — Te va a doler, nena. Dolor tan malo que vas a gritar y rogarme por más.

Estaba teniendo la profunda sospecha de que a la pequeña botánica le gustaba el dolor.

— Estaré bien — ella jadeaba, luego sollozó, cuando dos dedos se hundieron en su pequeña entrada rosada. Los músculos agarraron los dedos, tirando y succionándolos, mientras él tiraba hacia atrás. Los retorció dentro de ella otra vez, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió sus jugos goteando sobre su muslo.

Al final, tenía tres dedos trabajando dentro de ella, abriéndola con ellos mientras los empujaba duro y profundamente dentro del pequeño portal. Ahora ella sollozaba de desesperación y Edward estaba preparado para explotar.

La arrojó sobre la cama, moviéndose rápidamente detrás de ella, manteniéndola en posición mientras apartaba sus nalgas. Jake se colocó a su cabeza, sus manos le elevaron la cara, su polla invadió sus labios. Ella lo agarró de inmediato.

Edward no podía soportarlo mucho más. Presionó la cabeza de su erección contra la enrojecida abertura y presionó despacio. Cuando la cresta pasó el apretado anillo de músculos que había, ignoró los frenéticos gemidos y colocó su polla profundamente dentro del primer agarre tenso de su culo, mirando como ella tomaba cada pulgada.

Jake estaba enterrado casi hasta las bolas, en su boca, su expresión era de arrebato cuando ella intentó gritar alrededor de su jodida polla.

— ¿Ves lo que les pasa a las niñitas malas que se follan a sí mismas? — Saber la sacó despacio, pausado, luego mandó a su polla excavar duro y profundo en el caliente y pequeño agujero.

Su espalda se arqueó, un estrangulado grito se oyó alrededor de la polla de Jake cuando Edward sujetó las caderas de ella y la folló con ávido abandono. Ella tenía el agujerito más caliente en el que había hundido su polla. Incrementó sus empujones, determinado a imprimir cada golpe en su cuerpo antes de llenarla por completo con su semen, de manera que su cuerpo nunca reconociera a otro. Ni a Jake. Especialmente a Jake.

Ella estaba ocupándose ahora de la polla del otro hombre, succionándola profundamente en su boca, cuando Edward comenzó a conducirla a través de nuevos platos de placer y dolor. Ella estaba gritando alrededor de la erección del otro hombre, dando un salto ante cada empujón que Edward daba en su recto hasta que empezó a tensarse con su creciente orgasmo.

Él sintió que caía sobre ella. Sintió los músculos tensándose alrededor de su polla, oyó sus estrangulados gemidos cuando Jake se sacudió, obviamente vertiendo su semilla en la ávida garganta, mientras Edward gemía al darle también la suya. Empujó hasta la empuñadura, el fuego recorrió su cuerpo, lamiendo su erección y liberando su semen hacia las apretadas y temblorosas profundidades de su ano.

* * *

**Interesante :D**

**Comentarios?**


End file.
